


Memories in Between

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Klaine, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Old Age, Song Lyrics, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other kids in the neighbourhood thought it was weird that they pretended to be husband and husband; Kurt and Blaine didn't think anything of it. After all, they are only seven.</p><p>Based on Dream by Priscilla Ahn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in Between

Kurt and Blaine live right next to each other. At night, they write notes to each other, put it in a little bucket that's attached to a rope, and pulley it towards their windows. After school and on the weekends, they play like they have a little family of their own. The other kids in the neighbourhood thought it was weird that they pretended to be husband and husband; Kurt and Blaine didn't think anything of it. After all, they are only seven.  
~~"I played pretend between the trees, and fed my houseguests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green."~~  
Kurt got stood up by his prom date.. He figured, but every 16 year old boy has their hopes.  
"Kurt?" Blaine calls from behind some trees.  
"Where are you? I thought you had a date, Blaine" Kurt says, squinting his eyes to search for his friend through the dark.  
"Right here, silly."  
Kurt turns and is surprised to see how close Blaine is to him. Blaine's eyes twinkle from the moonlight. He's always taken Kurt's breath away.  
"One of our favourite songs came on at prom. I looked around, expecting for you to come shimmying up to me to dance. I kind of figured Elliot wouldn't come to pick you up so I thought you'd be here at the park.."  
"Blaine, what about your date?"  
"You and I both know that Rachel is just a friend. She understood that I needed to find you."  
Kurt opens his mouth to say something, yet no words come out.  
Blaine blinks his eyes a few times, takes a deep breath, and takes a step towards Kurt.  
"Much rather be here with you, anyhow." Blaine adds, smirking.  
He lifts a hand to graze Kurt's jaw. Kurt stiffens but slightly melts into his best friend's touch.  
"Kurt, you know I love you, right?"  
"Mmhm." Is all Kurt can say.  
"No, like, I really love you."  
"Love you too, Blaine."  
"What I mean is, Kurt, I think I'm in love with you. Always have been, now that I think of it."  
Blaine quickly leans in and kisses Kurt. Kurt doesn't know how to say what he feels; he just lets the kiss tell his best friend what he's always felt.  
"I knew what you meant the first time, stupid. I really do love you too."  
~~"Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be. The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie. I said a prayer and fell asleep."~~  
Kurt and Blaine sit together on their back porch, watching their grown up kids, grandchildren, and even a couple great-grandchildren play around in the backyard. Blaine grins into his cup of coffee.  
"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asks thoughtfully.  
"Ya know, you and I are the reason all of us are together right now."  
"Never really thought of it that way, Blaine."  
Kurt grabs his husband's hand and grins at him. Blaine turns and lightly kisses his best friend's lips. "Gross! Paw Paw and Granddad are K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" one of their grandchildren, little Finn, shouts from the treehouse.  
Kurt and Blaine giggle from what Finn said and out of pure happiness because of the family they've created.  
~~"Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave.  
I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing."~~


End file.
